La chica del paraguas
by Angela-MG
Summary: Me fui de Londres con el objetivo de encontrarla, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ella. Debía recuperar a la única persona que me quedaba... ¿Acaso la chica del paraguas era quien yo buscaba?
1. I. Ya nada me queda.

Mayo de 2005

Hospital San Mungo

Salí de la chimenea al vestíbulo del hospital, por la mañana llegó una lechuza indicando que me presentará pues debían comunicarme algo.

— Buenas tardes, vengo a ver al medimago Sayer— comuniqué a la señorita de la recepción.

— Buenas tardes, el medimago lo espera en su consultorio en el tercer piso— indicó.

Asentí murmurando un gracias y me dirigí al ascensor que me llevaría a la oficina. Desde que esa nota llegó hoy por la mañana una sensación de ansiedad y preocupación se instaló en mi cuerpo.

¿Será posible que la condición de mis padres haya empeorado?

Espero que no... No soportaría perder a alguien más, hace tres años mi abuela falleció. Desde entonces dejé el trabajo de auror y solicité una plaza como maestro de Herbología en Hogwarts...

Llegó a la oficina del medimago y tocó la puerta, desde adentro el medimago me permite la entrada...

— Señor Longbottom, pase y tome asiento, por favor— indica una vez ingreso.

— Buenas tardes— saludo— ¿qué es lo que debe comunicarme?— preguntó directamente.

— Esto es un tema muy delicado...— comienza— usted está al tanto que sus padres no tienen posibilidad alguna de recuperarse— hace una pausa y yo asiento— hay momentos en que presentan episodios de ansiedad que los altera y pueden hacerse daño ellos mismos o al personal y últimamente las pociones que se les administra no están haciendo efecto...

— ¿Y eso que significa?— interrumpí.

— Que los episodios de ansiedad se están presentando más seguido, luego de tantos años el cuerpo se ha hecho inmune a los efectos de las pociones, y si el episodio de ansiedad no es controlado ellos pueden llegar a herirse o incluso llegar a matarse...— el medimago dejó de hablar esperando una reacción de mi parte.

— ¿Existe alguna otra opción para tranquilizarlos?— pregunté luego de unos minutos.

— Con pociones ya es imposible hacerlo, existe otra opción, pero es una que debe ser tomada luego de analizarla muy bien— dijo un poco titubeante.

— ¿Cuál sería?

— Inducirles la muerte...— la palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

¿Inducirles la muerte? No, eso significaría quedar solo, sin familia... Primero mi abuela y ahora ellos. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y los ojos picaron por las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

— Señor Longbottom, sé que es una decisión muy difícil, pero es adelantar lo inevitable, así podrán morir en paz, sin dolor...— habló luego de ver que yo no decía nada.

Antes de poder decir nada, el patronus de un oso apareció...

— Medimago Sayer presentarse en el ala de psiquiatría, es de suma importancia...

Este desapareció una vez el mensaje fue entregado, Sayer se puso de pie de inmediato, con una mano me indicó que lo siguiera... Rápidamente entramos al ascensor rumbo a la sala Janus Thickey donde se encontraban mis padres.

Al aproximarnos a la sala, se escuchan gritos y las voces del personal tratando de calmar a alguien... Una enfermera corre al encuentro del medimago.

— El señor Frank se alteró, al parecer debido a una alucinación, intento ahogar a su esposa con una almohada, ella se alteró y no hemos podido controlarla— anuncio la chica no mucho mayor que yo.

— Bien, señor Longbottom, quédese aquí por favor...— comentó el medimago y luego salió corriendo ingresando a la sala.

Cauteloso fui acercándome al vidrio para ver qué sucedía.

La imagen que ví, fue desgarradora, mi padre estaba en el suelo inconsciente, con rasguños en una mejilla y un golpe en la frente y mi madre... Verla fue aún más doloroso. Grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y huía de cualquiera que se le acercará, pues en sus ojos se podía ver el terror que sentía, gritaba que no la tocarán, que prefería morir a decir alguna información...

De pronto, nuestros ojos se cruzaron, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía donde estaba yo... Puso su mano sobre el vidrio y yo también.

Habían días en que venía de visita y ella se me quedaba viendo fijamente, como tratando de reconocer quién era yo, sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas, sin decir una sola palabra ella se levantaba y se iba a su cama...

— Por favor hijo, ayúdame...— su voz sonó distante y afectada por el llanto, luego se desmayó.

Sí, era una dolorosa decisión pero necesaria, mis padres ya habían sufrido mucho debido a su estado mental... Yo he sufrido tanto sin ellos a mi lado, cuando era un niño albergue la esperanza de que un día ellos se recuperarán, con el pasar del tiempo esa esperanza se fue, y ahora al ver el estado en que se encuentran, el dolor, el temor que sienten con esas alucinaciones, sé bien lo que debo hacer...

Aunque eso signifique quedarme solo...

La puerta de la sala se abre y el medimago Sayer, sale abatido por lo que ha pasado.

— Firmaré la autorización para inducirles la muerte, hágamela llegar vía lechuza...— no dí lugar a que el hombre dijera nada, me dí la vuelta rumbo a alguna chimenea par desaparecer de ahí.

Tres días después del evento en el hospital, el medimago envío los papeles que debía firmar... Al parecer, es un método muggle que están implementando en pacientes que no tienen posibilidad alguna de cura o que ya están muriendo, así evitan una muerte dolorosa.

En los papeles me informaban que mañana mismo se le induciría la muerte a mis padres. Estampe mi firma y envié de vuelta los papeles.

Sin quererlo las lágrimas volvieron a mí, me sentía tan solo en estos momentos. A nadie le he contado la situación...

Abro la primer gaveta de mi escritorio y saco la fotografía de ella... Quisiera que estuviera aquí, reconfortandome con sus palabras...

Fuí un cobarde al dejar que se fuera. Hoy me arrepiento de no haber luchado por ella. Vuelvo a guardar la fotografía, tomó un pergamino para escribirle a Hermione...

Mi única amiga en los años de escuela, mi ayuda cuando me sentía incapaz de poder realizar algún hechizo, mi compañía cuando me sentía solo y relegado por mis compañeros de casa, mi consuelo cuando me insultaban...

Esperó pueda acompañarme mañana, con ella a mí lado me sentiré un poco mejor...

En toda la noche, no pude conciliar el sueño, luego de enviarle la carta a Hermione, le comuniqué a Mcgonagall lo que ocurre, así también le informe que este año no daré las clases de Herbología.

Luego del entierro de mis padres me iré a Nueva York, la buscaré y espero no sea demasiado tarde.

Me levantó de la cama para tomar una ducha, siento el cuerpo muy tenso, cansado... Hermione me encontrará en San Mungo, agradezco infinitamente su compañía pues sé que estando solo no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Una vez listo, me introduzco a la chimenea, tomó los polvos flu y digo mi destino.

Aparezco de nuevo, en el vestíbulo del hospital, sigo directamente al ascensor a la oficina del medimago. Salgo del ascensor, en el pasillo, sentada en una silla, fuera de la oficina, está mi amiga...

— Hola...— saluda al verme y me da un abrazo, mi agitado corazón lo agradece.

— Hola Hermy— devuelvo el saludo— ¿tienes mucho de haber venido?

— No, hace unos minutos, vine con Draco, él ya está en sus consultas del día— explica la castaña.

En ese instante, la puerta de la oficina del medimago se abre...

— Señor Longbottom, señora Malfoy...— nos saluda a ambos con un apretón de manos— bien, ya está todo listo para proceder, vamos a la sala— nos indica que lo sigamos.

Hermy toma mi mano y me da un suave apretón, regalandome una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

Salimos del ascensor, entramos a la sala junto con el medimago. Mis padres están acostados en la cama, al parecer, se encuentran en calma...

— ¿Desea despedirse de ellos?— pregunta cauteloso.

— Sí...— respondo titubeante.

El hombre asiente y sale del lugar, Hermione quiere hacer lo mismo pero no la dejo indicando con la mirada que se quede, ella asiente y vuelve a tomar mi mano.

— Papá, mamá, esto no es nada fácil para mí...— comienzo— pero ya no quiero verlos sufrir, suficiente dolor han tenido desde que están aquí, yo los amo— mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas— gracias por su ejemplo de valentía y fortaleza— suelto la mano de mi amiga y me acerco a ellos.

Ambos me observan, curiosos, preguntándose quién soy yo... Le dejó un beso en la frente a cada uno...

Una vez salimos de la sala, el medimago y una enfermera ingresan con dos jeringas que contienen un líquido transparente. Luego de inyectarlos, ellos cierran los ojos...

— Estarán bien, han caído en un sueño profundo y poco a poco su corazón se va deteniendo—

habla Hermione.

Ella vuelve a abrazarme y por fin las lágrimas retenidas salen, sacando el dolor que llevo dentro...

Ya nada me queda... Londres ya no es mi lugar, me iré y tal vez encuentre otras razones para seguir adelante, tal vez la encuentre a ella...


	2. II ¿Quién eres?

Junio de 2005

Nueva York, Estados Unidos

Luego de la muerte de mis padres le informé a Hermione y a los demás que me vendría a Nueva York a buscar Daphne. Todos me apoyaron y me animaron, Astoria, su hermana fue la más contenta, sin embargo, no me lo puso fácil, ya que se negó a darme la dirección de donde vive su hermana o algún otro dato sobre su vida.

Cuando la guerra acabó, aún el mundo mágico estaba muy resentido y herido... Aunque en los juicios se probó la inocencia de los chicos de Slytherin, habían aún prejuicios.

Daphne y yo nos hicimos cercanos en el último año que estudiamos en Hogwarts. La profesora Sprout nos dejó un trabajo en pareja, las tardes las pasábamos en la biblioteca buscando información sobre la flor de fuego, una flor de cuatro pétalos de color naranja que solamente crece a las orillas de volcanes...

En esos momentos, a solas, me permití conocerla y sus sonrisas, su amabilidad, la forma en la que me veía... Me enamoraron. Sin embargo, nuestra relación siempre se mantuvo en secreto, pues la sociedad mágica aún veía con malos ojos a los del bando contrario...

Sí, fui un cobarde, siempre lo he sido, por eso ella decidió irse, porque yo no estaba dispuesto a pelear por nuestro amor...

Aún la amo, cada día desde su partida, le escribía cartas que le entregaba a su hermana, pues yo no sabía dónde estaba... Hasta que un día mandó una postal...

"Siempre recordándote... Siempre amándote..."

Y la imagen de lo que parecía un parque llamado Central Park...

Es la única pista que tengo para comenzar a buscarla... Los chicos me aconsejaron buscarla con un hechizo rastreador, pero me negué... Quiero encontrarla por mis propios medios.

Como cada día me levanté a tomar una ducha, desayunar para luego irme a trabajar...

Hace cinco años resido en Nueva York, aquí monte una floristería. De pequeña me gustaban las plantas, las flores... Cuidar de ellas, verlas crecer. En Herbología fuí la mejor aunque al ser de la casa de Slytherin nadie lo notaba pues siempre menospreciaban lo bueno que podíamos hacer.

Dejar Londres fue una decisión difícil, dejar atrás a mis amigos, a mi familia y a él.

¿Qué podía hacer? Una relación es de dos y yo no podía luchar por ambos... No cuando una sociedad te da la espalda, aún después de haber pasado una guerra.

Por eso opte por irme, no quería que mi amor por él se convirtiera en odio, sé que las circunstancias no eran las mejores para dar a conocer nuestra relación.

En muy poco tiempo, mi floristería se convirtió en la más popular de la Quinta Avenida. Flores de distintos colores y especies, todas cultivadas con magia, mayor duración antes de marchitarse y en el aroma.

Las dos chicas que tenía como empleadas no saben que soy bruja, sólo saben que soy de una familia adinerada de Londres.

Salgo de mi apartamento ubicado en el Upper East Side, la zona residencial más exclusiva de Nueva York. Abro el paraguas rojo, mi favorito, que siempre llevo conmigo, la ubicación de la floristería es a unas tres calles de donde vivo, por eso me voy caminando.

Las calles ya lucen abarrotadas de personas que vienen y van, las bocinas de los autos, el ajetreo normal de la ciudad.

Empujo la puerta de vidrio, haciendo sonar una campanilla que anuncia la entrada de alguien... Sahory una de las chicas que trabaja conmigo ya está aquí.

— Buenos días Daphne— saluda con una sonrisa— Merly llamó, vendrá un poco tarde porque el autobús de la escuela de su hijo no paso y debe ir a dejarlo ella.

— Está bien, gracias Sahory, mientras ella viene quédate en la caja, yo iré adelantando los arreglos de la boda que nos pidieron— explicó mientras dejo mi bolso y el paraguas colgados a un lado del mostrador.

Ella asiente, y yo me dirijo a la parte de atrás donde tenemos el área de trabajo... Ahí realizamos arreglos florales para distintos eventos.

En el hotel donde me estoy quedando pedí indicaciones para llegar a Central Park, el gerente explicó que una de las entradas al parque queda a unas calles del hotel.

Agradecí y emprendí la marcha a mi destino.

El lugar es hermoso, con muchos árboles, césped por todos lados y por lo visto muy grande o eso es lo que entiendo de una especie de mapa que hay a unos pasos de la entrada.

Camino por el sendero asfaltado, sintiendo la brisa. Al parecer es la época de la primavera pues aunque hay sol este no quema tanto.

Sigo mi recorrido sin percatarme de la hora o por donde voy...

El día pasó especialmente rápido, los arreglos están casi listos, estos deberemos entregarlos mañana sábado antes del mediodía.

El reloj marca las 15:00 hrs, cada día salgo a dar una pequeña caminata a Central Park y luego vuelvo para cerrar la floristería.

Me despido de las chicas, tomó mi bolso y mi paraguas. La brisa cálida me da en el rostro y abro el paraguas para menguar un poco los rayos del sol.

Camino hacía la entrada del parque que está a una calle del establecimiento. Me dirijo a mi zona preferida, es como una curva donde hay bancas para sentarse y varios árboles dan sombra y una brisa fresca.

Al ser una zona alejada de los juegos para niños, casi no llega nadie. Tomó asiento y saco una libreta para escribir una carta a mi hermana que enviaré hoy por la noche.

Luego de escribir la carta, saqué el diario El Profeta, que había llegado esta mañana y en primera plana, una noticia que jamás espere ver...

Frank y Alice Longbottom han fallecido.

El matrimonio de cazadores murió hace dos semanas en la sala donde estaban recluidos desde hace años luego de las torturas que sufrieron a manos de los mortífagos.

El ex auror Neville Longbottom no quiso dar ningún tipo de declaración, así mismo, los servicios funerarios fueron realizados de forma privada...

Dejé de leer, sintiéndome triste por la noticia, no puedo imaginar cómo estará Neville, sus padres eran todo para él... Suspiro tratando de no llorar, quisiera poder haber estado con él en esos momentos.

Recogí mis cosas dispuesta a ir de regreso al trabajo, así me distraere de pensar en él, aún lo amo, y seguramente en todo este tiempo al ver que no contestaba ninguna de sus cartas, él ya buscó a otro amor, uno que no sea repudiado por la sociedad mágica.

— Oye, disculpa...— me quedé petrificada al escuchar esa voz— ¿tú sabes cómo puedo llegar de regreso al hotel Plaza?— preguntó.

¿Será posible?

— Amm sí, sólo ve por el mismo sendero por el que venías...— dije sin darme la vuelta.

— ¡Por Merlín! Muchas gracias...— intenté no reírme por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer— digo muchas gracias.

— De nada...— aún sin voltear me dí cuenta que él ya había emprendido su camino de vuelta.

Rápidamente saqué un pedazo de papel, escribí algo y lo hice desaparecer hacía el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Neville.

Bienvenido a Nueva York...

Extrañado, leí esa nota una y otra vez, preguntándome quién la dejó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón... De pronto recordé a la chica del paraguas a la que le pregunté dónde quedaba el hotel.

¿Habrá sido ella? Recordando las pocas palabras que intercambiamos, su voz me pareció conocida, pero debido al paraguas no pude ver su rostro.

¿Quién eres? Pregunté al aire...

Pero las respuestas sólo las tendría si volvía mañana a ese lugar, algo me decía que volvería a ver a la chica del paraguas.


	3. III Eres lo que buscaba

Agosto de 2005

Dos meses han pasado desde que vine a Nueva York, dos meses sin tener alguna noticia sobre Daphne, dos meses desde que ví a la chica del paraguas...

Luego de aquella nota, volví cada día al lugar donde la ví, sin embargo, ella nunca apareció de nuevo, lo que si aparecian eran notas en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón...

A veces eran pequeñas frases, a veces dibujos de distintas flores...

No entendía nada, no sabía quién era la chica o porqué enviaba esas notas, una parte de mí quería creer que era Daphne pero si era ella porqué no se acercaba, porqué me evadía.

Incluso llegué a mandarle una carta a Astoria rogando porque me diera algún indicio sobre su hermana pero igualmente se negó rotundamente.

Ya no sé qué más hacer y he barajado la posibilidad de utilizar el hechizo rastreador...

Me revolví con una mano el cabello y lancé un sonoro suspiro. Eran casi las 15:00 hrs, así que me dispuse a bajar para ir al punto de siempre, esperando que esta vez tenga suerte de encontrar a la chica que busco...

Detén lo que sea a lo que estás jugando Daphne, el pobre chico está desesperado por encontrarte.

Date la oportunidad de volver con él, sé que aún lo amas y el mundo mágico ha cambiado, ya aceptan que no es el fin del mundo ver una pareja conformada por un Slytherin y un Gryffindor o un Ravenclaw y un Slytherin.

Piénsalo por favor...

\- A. W

Dejó a un lado la carta que llegó esta mañana de parte de mi hermana... No sé qué hacer, por una parte está lo que siento por él, lo amo y quiero estar a su lado pero él... ¿está dispuesto a estar conmigo sin importar lo que dirán?

Decidida a hacer lo que mi corazón me dice, tomó mi bolso y mi paraguas amarillo, a encontrarme con el chico al que amo.

Esta vez me tomé un tiempo para llegar al punto, no quería apresurarme pues sabía bien que no encontraría nada...

Al ir distraído no me percaté de la persona que venía de frente a mí, e inevitablemente chocamos.

— ¡Cielos! Lo siento mucho...— disculpe mi torpeza.

— Tan distraído como siempre, Nev...— levanté el rostro y me encontré con la sonrisa más hermosa que he conocido.

Era ella, era Daphne...

— ¿Eras tú la chica del paraguas?— pregunté sorprendido al verla aquí frente a mí.

— Sí, era yo, lo siento— comentó apenada haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas— yo no sabía porqué estabas aquí o si querías verme— se encogió de hombros.

— Daph, estoy aquí por tí— dije tomando su mentón para que me viera— sé que tarde en buscarte, pero no quiero perder a más personas que me importan y a las que amo— sus ojos brillaron y se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Nev, yo siento mucho lo que ocurrió con tus padres, me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo— habló afectada por el llanto retenido— yo tenía miedo, miedo de que dejarás de amarme, que te olvidarás de mí luego de irme...— la acalle poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

— Jamás te olvidaría o te dejaría de amar, yo fui un cobarde por no enfrentar el que dirán, estoy arrepentido de haber perdido todo este tiempo sin tí a mí lado— me acerqué un poco más a ella aspirando su aroma a flores— te amo Daphne Greengrass, si es posible lo gritaré a todo pulmón... ¡Te amo Daphne Greengrass! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!

Las personas que transitaban por ahí se detuvieron a ver qué pasaba...

— ¡Yo también te amo Neville Longbottom! ¡Te amo!— grito ella también lanzándose a mis brazos junte nuestros labios.

Un beso que hizo latir mi corazón más rápido, que me hizo sentir extasiado, eufórico por volver a tenerla, por embriagarme de la dulzura de sus labios...

Los transeúntes comenzaron a aplaudir y poco a poco el beso terminó...

— Eres lo que buscaba, eres mi razón de vivir, te amo...

— Yo también te amo...— y nos fundimos en un abrazo, seguro de que jamás la dejaría ir otra vez.

Luego de nuestro reencuentro, Neville me propuso volver a Londres, con nuestros amigos. La floristería quedó a cargo de Sahory y Merly, yo iría una o dos veces al mes para ver el cultivo de las flores.

En el Callejón Diagon instalé una sucursal de la floristería y tuvo el éxito que esperé. Neville volvió a su puesto como maestro de Herbología en Hogwarts.

Compramos una muy bonita casa a las afueras de Wiltshire, con un hermoso jardín donde ambos pasamos ratos juntos, cuidando de las flores y plantas que tenemos. La chimenea está conectada a la de su despacho en Hogwarts, así no es necesario que vivamos en el castillo.

Cuando la comunidad mágica supo de nuestra relación, sí, hablaron y se nos quedaron viendo unos días pero luego la sensación pasó.

Hoy en día salimos a pasear tomados de la mano, sin miedo y con la frente en alto, viviendo nuestro amor sin que nos importe lo que otros digan...

Soy feliz de estar en mi hogar, con mis amigos, con mi familia pero sobretodo de estar con él y saber que a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados nos seguimos amando como la primera vez...

Aquella vez que nos dieron la tarea de investigar sobre la flor de fuego, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Conocerlo tal cual es, con su timidez, con sus torpezas, con su gran corazón. Todas sus virtudes y defectos me hicieron amarlo.

Lo que más me llamó la atención de esa flor es que no se marchita... Nuestro amor es la flor de fuego, que no se marchita, que perdura a pesar de los obstáculos, que se mantiene fuerte, viva y florece tan hermosa...

Y hoy luego de cinco años de matrimonio, nuestro amor ha florecido... Ver a la pequeña rubia correr entre las flores me llena de una alegría que no la comparo con nada, escuchar su risa es una melodía que me da paz...

Alice Longbottom Greengrass es el fruto de un amor que perduró en la adversidad.


End file.
